


love & jealousy

by Under_A_Swift_Sunrise



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BottomHannibal, Cuddling, Fluff, Hannibal is Hannibal, Jealous Hannibal, Jealous Will, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, Post-Canon, Post-TWOTL, TopWill, dirty talk murder husband style, it's a short one-shot but don't expect too much porn, murder husbands in spain, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_A_Swift_Sunrise/pseuds/Under_A_Swift_Sunrise
Summary: Will and Hannibal cuddle and have an interesting conversation. Yeah.. And more.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	love & jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write fluff but it kinda escalated, but then again, everything regarding Hannibal and Will does. 
> 
> I wrote this for myself but I thought I'd post it, in case anyone wants to read it too. The second half of the story is better imho, so bear with me.
> 
> English isn't my first language and I tried to find every typo, grammar and spelling mistake, but you know how it is when you read something too often...
> 
> Enjoy!

They were lying together in bed, Hannibal half on top of Will, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Will's naked body. It was no surprise that he was as possessive in sleep as he was awake. Will didn't mind though, not anymore. He wondered if he should worry about that. He figured it would be pretty hypocritical, seeing that he felt the same way about Hannibal.

He was gently stroking Hannibal's arm, watching the sun set in the west. They really needed to open the window and let in some fresh air, but getting up was the last thing he wanted to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It smelled like sex, himself and, most importantly, Hannibal's own unique smell, which he would recognize anywhere at any time. Will tried to find a smell he liked better than Hannibal's, but he couldn't think of anything so he gave it up and just continued breathing Hannibal in.

While he was listening to Hannibal's soft breaths and feeling Hannibal's hair under his chin, he felt a warm sensation in his stomach, spreading in his whole body, filling every core of him.

It took him a moment to realize that it was pure content and with a surge of dark amusement he realized that he couldn't recall a time in his life when he was feeling this peaceful and happy. Oh, the irony. He was cuddling with a serial-killing cannibal after having sex with him, who was also the one person in this world Will trusted the most, despite having tried to kill him on multiple occasions in the past (and vice versa). The FBI was looking for them, they had no one but each other and Will wouldn't have it any other way.

Hannibal sighed softly in his sleep and pressed himself even closer to Will's body, despite the Spanish heat. It now seemed impossible that this was the same man he had hated the most, only a few years ago. Will thought about his life before The Dragon from time to time but he found that he didn't miss it at all. The only thing he felt slightly sorry about was Molly and Walter. But he didn't regret killing the Dragon and and he certainly didn't regret running away with Hannibal, so he never pondered on this thought very long. No use crying over spilled milk. If there's one thing Will was sure about, than that he would never live without Hannibal ever again. He'd never let him go. Just the thought of leaving Hannibal upset him.

Hannibal's hair tickled his neck. Will smiled.

And the worst thing was that he didn't feel guilty about it at all, even though the rational part of him knew how fucked up all of this was. The wonderful feeling in his stomach and the heavy man in his arms appeared to be a safer ground though, so he concentrated on that.

Will's eyes involuntarily found the Verger mark on Hannibal's shoulder which never failed to fill him with anger. He would kill Mason Verger with his own hands, if he wasn't already dead. He felt his heartbeat speed up and Hannibal seemed to feel it too, as his breathing pattern changed.

"Is everything alright, Will?" His sleepy voice was muffled because his face was buried in Will's neck, which was strangely endearing to Will. He grinned.

"Yeah, I was thinking..."

"Mmmh?"

"I love you.", stated Will matter-of-factly. Everything about their relationship was so complicated, it surprised him how simple and yet so true this observation was.

Hannibal had gone very still. His silence started to make Will nervous after a few moments. Maybe he'd gone too far? He'd just assumed that Hannibal already knew that. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hannibal? I'm sorry if this was inappropriate, I just- You know what, let's forget what I said, yes?"

"No! I-", Hannibal cleared his throat and raised his head. "I love you too, Will." He smiled at Will and looked so genuinely happy that it made Will's heart skip a beat.

Will felt the tension leaving his body. He smiled relieved and rolled them over so that he was on top of Hannibal, pushed him on the bed and pressed his lips against Hannibal's. He began kissing Hannibal deeply and lazily wondered if he'll ever get tired of the feeling of Hannibal's lips and tongue on his own. Somehow he doubted it. He rolled his hips against Hannibal's which caused his body to tingle with pleasure. He made a little noise and bit on Hannibal's lip to wipe that smug expression off his face. It didn't work.

Hannibal pulled back. "You're the first person I ever told that and meant it."

"And the last one."

"Of course."

"You're aren't going to touch anyone anymore for more than a handshake."

"Never."

Will could tell that his jealously delighted Hannibal to no end, the self-righteous bastard.

"Will you return the courtesy, Will?" He pinched Will's butt.

"Yes." Will was silent for a moment before adding curiously, "What'd you do, though? If anyone touched me? Or if I touched anyone else?"

"I would kill them.", answered Hannibal coldly and without hesitation.

Will rolled his eyes and tried to hide his amusement. He wasn't exactly surprised. "You realize that not everything has to be solved or end with violence, don't you?"

"I do, actually. But I like to think that the world is better off without certain people."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Some would say that the world would be better off without cannibals and serial killers."

"Some would.", agreed Hannibal, stroking Will's back. "I disagree. I simply rid our world of pigs who do not contribute much to society anyway."

"Sounds like you enjoy playing God. Sparing the honest and obedient and punishing the rude and inferior?", asked Will, touching Hannibal's slightly swollen lips with his thumb.

"No. God is entertained by everyone, no matter how good a person they are. God doesn't distinguish between what society defines as "good" and "bad" people, despite what the bible and similar books make us believe." Hannibal was studying Will's face.

"You don't either. You make your own rules and decide who deserves life and who doesn't."

"Don't we all? Don't we all judge people according to our moral values?"

"Yeah, I suppose...", admitted Will. "But most people's judgments don't usually equate a death sentence."

"What about your judgment, then?", asked Hannibal, looking up at Will intensively, not even trying to hide his feelings. "Does your judgment equate a death sentence?"

Will remained silent for a moment. There was no doubt about what Hannibal was actually asking. Hannibal's stare should probably make him uncomfortable, but it didn't. He answered carefully, "Our values aren't the same, Hannibal. I will not kill someone just because they didn't say 'Thank you'."

"What about rapists, Will? Pedophiles? Abusers? People who treat animals poorly? Do they stand up to your judgment? You already killed men, we killed together." He paused for a few seconds. "Will you join me the next time?" The hunger in Hannibal's eyes was unmistakable but Will couldn't take his eyes of him. He felt his heart beat fast in his chest.

Hannibal's pupils were dilated, his eyes appeared almost black. Will had known the answer all along, so he might as well just admit it. He nodded slowly. "I get to decide who we are going to kill."

"Yes.", Hannibal said breathlessly.

Will made a decision. In for a penny, in for a pound. "And I already know who it will be." Will was stroking Hannibal's naked stomach teasingly, moving his hand south.

"Yes, Will, anyone you want."

"I want to kill Bedelia du Maurier." His stomach burned with jealousy. Which was the usual reaction to hearing her name. "And I want you to watch. We will have dinner with her before I kill her. You will kiss me and we will touch each other and make sure that she sees it." Will tightened his grip around Hannibal's dick. "I know that you had sex with her and I want her to know that you have never been interested in her, that you just used her out of boredom. That you were only thinking about me, every time you fucked her."

Hannibal was painfully hard. "Yes, Will.", he whispered. He desperately attempted to move his hips but Will held him down.

"You will tell her all of that yourself."

"Everything you want, Will." Hannibal tried to touch himself but the warning look in Will's eyes stopped him.

"You will not touch her in any way."

Hannibal groaned helplessly. His eyes were pitch black. "Will-"

"Yes, Hannibal?", asked Will innocently. He had to admit he might have a little too much fun, torturing Hannibal like this for a little while.

"Please."

Will enjoyed himself a lot. "Please, what? Hannibal, tell me what you want." He smiled sweetly.

Hannibal gave him a suffering look. "Please touch me, Will."

Will looked down on Hannibal's body, who was flushed red and panting heavily. He pretended to think about it. "Hmm... With my hand? Or with my mouth?"

"With- with your mouth. Please, Will."

Will decided to take pity on him. His mouth watered.

Hannibal saw stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Please use condoms, kids! I just thought that those two already bled into each others wounds multiple times so it seemed a bit unnecessary for them to wrap it up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this mess. Comments and feedback are much appreciated. If there are grammar mistakes that make your eyes bleed, please tell me!
> 
> Edit: My other fanfic "Truth & Honesty" could be a prequel to this, in case anyone's interested.   
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't think it needs saying but their relationship is extremely toxic. Being jealous and possessive in real life isn't cute and if your partner is like that, RUN (in a different direction obviously... not towards them ._.). I just wanted to mention it, but I suppose, if you are mature enough to watch the show you already knew that anyway. Also please don't kill your partner's ex, no matter how jealous you are, the government says we aren't allowed to do that. :)


End file.
